Filthy Mass Effect Vignettes
by 8-bit Jack
Summary: A series of smut I write to annoy my friend while she and I are at work together. Several characters hook up. Quick, to the point filth.


She let her nails glide over his chitinous body, delighting in the soft click as they passed over a ridge or a bump. Garrus purred an appreciative hum that sent a shiver down her spine. His claw traced gentle circles over her bare buttock and over the back of her thigh. Shepard leaned up to kiss her lover; even though his turian body was stiff and unyielding, she loved the sensation of this small intimacy. She felt between his legs: there was something else, very stiff itself, that she wanted. "Let's go again. I want my Archangel to take me to heaven"  
"Sorry Shepard, I need at least half an hour to recalibrate"

Shepard relaxed, panting, her muscles uncoiling in her restraints. Tra- no, she was Samantha here - hadn't exaggerated. The responsibility and strain had been weighing her down. It had been exceedingly therapeutic to relinquish control, if only for a while, and let someone else choose where life might lead. And that toothbrush was definitely a journey worth the taking. She looked down over her nude form. Her skin, pale from the nearly omnipresent uniform, was covered in sharp, precise marks, evidence of Samantha's attentions. It had been so long since she'd taken the time to just FEEL. The myriad sensations had nearly overwhelmed her, from the playful bite of the ice, to the passionate kiss of the candle's wax. Samantha's soft caress of Shepard's arm brought the commander out of her moment of introspection, " The famous Commander Shepard finally at someone else's mercy! Did you like it?" she asked softly, her teasing words spoken in a tender tone.  
"I loved that, Samantha. Though I have a feeling you weren't too sorry you offered" Shepard joked in a mock accusation as her shipmate released her from the restraints. In answer, a devious chuckle, "Mmm, darling, I could not have enjoyed myself more if your back had lit up" and a loving kiss.  
The two women lay together in the bed, their naked bodies intertwined in their blissful embrace. Then, in a sudden motion, Shepard snapped her lover's wrist into one of the restraints. She whispered into Samantha's ear, "Now its your turn"

Our skin touches and electricity crackles through the nerves.  
We kiss and stars pass with blinding light, the black void of space shines through your eyes.  
Your sapphire skin, smooth and soft under my fingers, is an ocean I want to drink from forever.  
I breathe life into the earth as I take your taut nipple in my lips.  
Your nails rake across my back and rivers carve new canyons in stone.  
Your pussy is a tempestuous volcano squeezing my fingers with the deep ocean's embrace.  
I am lost in my cosmic lust for you, the hunger of creation driving me on to bring you the greatest ecstasy.  
You speak; divine words from the lips of the Goddess herself,  
"Oh Wrex!"

Shepard's muscles ached. It had been two hours since the heartfelt, vulnerable talk with Jack had turned into a blazing night of passion. He didn't even remember how it had begun, only a blur of tearing their clothes off and devouring eachother. She didn't leave much to the imagination, but that turned out to be enough. He'd revelled in her animal beauty, the lithe, tortured body that belied such incredible strength. Her aggressive, masculine mannerisms made the feminine so much more striking. And the tattoos didn't hurt either, he had to admit. When they'd recovered a degree of lucidity, she'd taken command, trapping Shepard's arms under her ankles and putting her lips to his. She hadn't let him stop til he had brought her to orgasm twice. The way her body relaxed and the firm grasp on his throbbing cock had been slowly released, Shepard thought he'd tired her out. He had been wrong.  
What seemed like a breather had only been the brief time she'd needed to sit up and position herself over his dick. Without a word, she'd looked him in the eye as she lowered herself down the length of his erection, and smirked, as if in challenge. That was when things became a blur again. They had taken eachother like beings possessed, trading moments of dominance and absorbing pain and pleasure in almost equal measure. They'd finally collapsed in a graceless heap, each riding the aftermath of their own climax. As they regained their composure, Jack dressed to leave Shepard's quarters. "You know you're welcome to stay, Jack..." Shepard offered. Jack stifled a chuckle, "You weren't bad, but don't go getting full of yourself. Shepard. Besides, Miranda gives way better head"

She looked like sapphires as perspiration welled up over her skin. Her back was arched, pushing her azure treasure against his hard cock. She had been on hands and knees, but ecstasy and exertion had forced her lower, her firm breasts pressed against the mattress as she lay on her chest and forearms. She was rapidly approaching her fourth orgasm, and she matched his thrusts with greedy hunger. She would use his cock to reach the heights of bliss once more, and she would use herself to make him cum. She wanted to feel him inside her! The feel of the sheets against her skin and his relentless, precise attacks on her most sensitive spot drove her to the edge. With a cry, she shivered with delight, muscles tensing as a wave crashed through her body. She could feel him in detail as she felt her walls clamp down around him. The ripples she felt must have been like the mighty waves of the ocean against his dick. She felt a spasm and knew she was about to achieve what she'd been aiming for: his hot cum filled her, mixing with her own slickness. They moaned and kissed as he made a final few thrusts inside her, and all his seed had escaped his throbbing cock. As they pulled away, they turned to face eachother and embraced, lying on the disheveled sheets staring into eachothers eyes. "You were right, Dr. T'Soni," Garrus said, "that WAS way better than Shepard."  
Liara smiled. "We should fuck on her table next"


End file.
